This invention relates to air line lubricators which dispense metered quantities of lubricant to a pneumatically-operated tool or the like.
Lubricators, connected in an air line between a pneumatic tool and an air source, for dispensing metered quantities of lubricant to the pneumatic tool in response to increased air flow rates are known in the art. Depending upon the particular purpose, prior art injectors have been known to provide for delivery of lubricant in only one of the following three modes: by delivering the oil to the tool through a tube external to the air line; by delivering the oil through a tube running within the air line; or by delivering a "lubricant mist" in the air line which is carried to the tool. It would be desirable to have a lubricator having greater adaptability as to the mode of delivery of lubricant.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an inline lubricator which is convertible to provide different types of oil delivery.
In the event the lubricant is not being received by the tool, it may be difficult to determine if the lubricator is operating properly. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide means associated with said lubricator for indicating proper operation of the lubricator.
All lubricators include flow rate sensors which sense the air flow rate and the demand for lubricant. However, it has been found that the prior art lubricators may consume or leak air. Thus, yet another object is to provide a flow-through lubricator in which the sensing system is substantially leak-free.
Air line lubricators also include mechanisms for adjusting the quantity of oil delivered by the lubricator. However, these adjustors have been subject to tampering or accidental readjustment. It is therefore another object to provide an oil delivery adjustor which cannot be accidentally readjusted and which is substantially tamper-proof.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.